Kan-E-Senna
Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIV. She is the eldest of three Padjal siblings, her sister being Raya-O-Senna, and her brother being A-Ruhn-Senna. She was admitted into the Conjurer's guild Stillglade Fane before her sixth nameday for predicting devastating fires and locust infestations. After becoming Elder Seedseer she left Gridania to live with her siblings, aiding them in maintaining peaceful relations between the Elementals and mankind. She returned to Gridania in reaction to the increasing number of natural anomalies, and reinstated the Order of the Twin Adder to ready the forest city-state for what lies ahead. As Gridania is geographically closest to Garlemald, as well as adjacent to Mor Dhona, it is considered the first line of defense against the threats of both. It was Kan-E-Senna who first sent word to the other Grand Companies to request the reformation of the Eorzean Alliance. Profile Appearance Kan-E-Senna is a Padjal in a long white dress with a fur collar. She carries a staff unique to her, the Claustrum. Like all Padjal, she has thin horns behind a leaf-shaped headgear that all Seedseers wear. Personality Kan-E-Senna is calm and composed, seldom showing unease. A kind-hearted soul, she is considerate toward those around her, and most anyone that she feels deserving of her respect. She's virtuous, generous and selfless, willing to show mercy even to her enemies; she saved countless lives in the aftermath of the Battle of Carteneau using her healing capabilities as a White Mage. She has a penchant for deviating from the norm: despite her political importance as a leader, she is unafraid of entering dangerous environs and nurturing foreign relations with Gridania. She is often the first in the Eorzean Alliance to propose—and support—reforms and new courses of action. The other leaders of the Eorzean Alliance and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn respect her for her wisdom, knowledge and leadership, often having her as the de facto spokesperson for the Alliance. The Elder Seedseer has a sentimental side, not above looking up to people, including Archon Louisoix Leveilleur. Occasionally, she will offer him a silent prayer, hoping that she has done his legacy proud. Story Battle of Carteneau Kan-E-Senna was present at the Battle of Carteneau overseeing Gridania's forces. She caught glimpse of a mysterious figure watching her and the other leaders from a distant hill. In the aftermath of Bahamut's carnage, Kan-E-Senna tended to the wounded, including a Garlean youth found beneath a damaged Reaper. She healed him despite his prior affiliation; years later, he would join her honor guard, the Keepers of the Entwined Serpent. Before the troops returned for Gridiania, Kan-E-Senna located and recovered Archon Louisoix's damaged staff—the Tupsimati—from the flats. She returned it to Yda and Papalymo upon her return to the city-state. ''Final Fantasy XIV Kan-E-Senna delivers a memorial speech in remembrance of the Battle of Carteneau at the Mih Lotoh Amphitheatre, attended by the Adventurer, Alphinaud Leveilleur, and Alisaie Leveilleur. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward , the leader of the Churning Mists moogles.]] Gameplay Triple Triad Creation and development Kan-E-Senna was developed for the Seventh Umbral Era storyline, as well as to give Gridania a "city leader" type of character for players to interact with and rally around. She appears substantially in ''A Realm Reborn. Voice Kan-E-Senna was voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version. She shared her voice actor with Einheria from Bravely Default. From Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward on, she is voiced by Hannah Arterton. She is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese version. She shares her voice actor with Garuda from Final Fantasy XIV and Emina Hanaharu from Final Fantasy Type-0. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kan-E-Senna appears in a wind-elemental card. Triple Triad Kan-E-Senna appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 510a Kan-E-Senna.png|Kan-E-Senna. 510b Kan-E-Senna.png|Kan-E-Senna. 510c Kan-E-Senna.png|Kan-E-Senna. Gallery ;Artworks 14b-kan e senna.jpg|Artwork. Kan-E-Senna FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork. FFXIV company leaders artwork.jpg|The Company Leaders artwork. Ff14-gridania-promo.jpg|Kan-E-Senna in an artwork. FFXIV Companies.jpg|Kan-E-Senna in the Grand Companies artwork. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 9 Days.jpg|Artwork of Kan-E-Senna in bikini for Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. ;Screenshots Kan-E-Senna Cutscene.png|In-game render of Kan-E-Senna, from 1.0. FFXIV Kan-E-Senna.png|In-game render from A Realm Reborn. FFXIV Kan-E-Senna Gridania.png|Kan-E-Senna's first appearance in Gridania main storyline. FFXIV Kan-E-Senna Lotus Stand.png|Kan-E-Senna at the Lotus Stand. FFXIV Kan-E-Senna Airship.png|Kan-E-Senna at the Gridania airship landing. ;Miscellaneous FFXIV Gridania Diagram.png|Gridania political diagram. Trivia *Her weapon, the Claustrum, is also the Relic staff in Final Fantasy XI. In Eorzea's lore, the Claustrum was lent to General Osbern during the Battle of Firesand Banks, a critical point in the Autumn War between Gridania and Ala Mhigo. The staff was taken after Osbern's defeat, and remained in Ala Mhigan hands for a time. *While her concept art, which was still used in a few promotional materials for late Legacy patches, shows her with coppery hair (the same as her siblings), in-game her hair is bright blonde. *A miniature doll in Kan-E-Senna's likeness can be summoned as a minion through the "Wind-up Leader" item if the player has the veteran's reward. One of the three city-state leaders can be summoned, depending on the player's Grand Company allegiance. es:Kan-E-Senna Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Padjals